Love is Blind
by Endless Moonlight
Summary: The others figure out why Sunako calls only Kyouhei dazzling. Sunako is preoccupied with the memory of that reason and Kyouhei figures out a way to hide his brightness from her so she wont nosebleed. Sunkyo fluff and confessions. *Complete with epilogue*
1. The Not so Innocent Begining

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

Spoiler Alert!: _This story contains spoilers from various chapters of the manga up to chapter 95. _

_

* * *

_

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 1: The Not so Innocent Beginning**

In the living room of a grand mansion, four gorgeous teenage boys gathered waiting for dinner. While the scene was one most girls at Mori High School would drool over, it was really nothing out of the ordinary. Oda Takenaga sat up straight in one of the chairs reading a book in Chinese, Takano Kyouhei was sprawled out on his favorite yellow couch moaning about how hungry he was, and Touyama Yukinojo and Mori Ranmaru flipped through the channels debating what to watch on tv. Yuki wanted to watch cartoons, while Ranmaru wanted to watch something… a bit more mature.

"You can't put that on! What if Sunako-chan comes in?" Yuki's face was bright red as he tried to snatch the remote, which was quickly moved out of his reach.

"I just want to learn some new tricks." Ranmaru pouted. "I have to please my kittens or-"

"Don't be vulgar." Takenaga interrupted. "Why don't you two be productive and read a book instead?"

_~Ignore~_

"Or you two could let Kyohei pick if you can't agree." He offered as a second option.

"No way!" The two shouted in unison.

"Hey!" Kyohei shouted, offended.

"You'll put on something violent or scary!" Yuki whined.

"What about this?" Ranmaru had found what appeared to be a soap opera, the type only Noi would watch, in which two characters were about to kiss. "This can be educational for Kyouhei at least." He snickered.

"Yeah, then you'll actually know what to do next time you kiss Sunako." Yuki teased.

"This again?" He whined…and then a thought occurred to him and he felt a flash of panic. _Did they see me kiss her in the nurse's office? They're definitely not above spying on people… _ "How do you know about that?"

"Huh?" Yuki, Ranmaru, and even Takenaga now turned to look at the boy lounging on the couch.

"We were there." Yuki answered, slightly confused. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kyouhei mumbled and turned away from the others as if he were trying to fall asleep. _Shit. I forgot about that first kiss when she was possessed. Maybe they won't pick up on it…_

Takenaga closed his book, and at that moment, he knew he would have no such luck. When Takenaga put down a book and gave you his full attention, he meant business. "Kyouhei, how many times have you kissed Sunako-chan?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Kyouhei huffed defensively.

"It seems to be a valid one since you are avoiding it." Takenaga answered. The two other boys applauded his reasoning skills.

"Just once!" Kyouhei lied, as he stood up, annoyed. "Geez, you guys try and make something out of nothing. I'm going to check on dinner." He said as he started to walk out of the room. He had to get out before they questioned him further.

"I bet that's not _all_ he's checking on." Ranmaru joked suggestively. The others snickered.

"Shuddup!" A shout was heard from the other room. Apparently, he had still been in earshot of the comment.

* * *

_I had originally planned this as then ending for my other chapter fic, made for each other (which I am still working on) but that's starting to turn in a direction that this wouldn't fit as well. Then I was going to make this into a one shot, but it's already at 4k words, which seems a bit long for a one shot, and I'm still tweaking the ending. So I've decided to make it into a story with really short chapters!  
_

_Essentially this means that it's basically written already. I'm just going to be mean and wait till I get some reviews to post up more chapters...that or post them up randomly on a whim in-between chapters of my other story. haha_


	2. The Kitchen Incident

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in any way. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

_

* * *

_

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 2: The Kitchen Incident**

Kyouhei walked into the kitchen and saw Sunako with her back to him cooking on the stove. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail like on the first day she cooked for them. The only differences were that her hair band had a little skull charm on it, a fact he could not help but smile a little at, and that he wasn't terrified of her...at least not right now. Kyouhei walked up behind Sunako and towered over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

"When's dinner gonna be done? I'm hungry." He chose to ignore Sunako's cringe in reaction to their close proximity. Or rather, he was perfectly content with standing mere inches away and hovering over her. Sunako was not. There were two places the creatures of light were not allowed to enter: her sanctuary and the kitchen while she was preparing meals. The most dazzling creature of light consistently ignored this fact on both accounts. She reached a hand slowly for the knife on the counter. _Slowly…_ or else, he would realize what she was doing.

"Dazzling creature…" Her words were slow and venomous. "Get out of my kitchen." Her hand grasped tightly around the handle of the knife. Kyouhei, unaware of her weapon, smirked and leaned down closer. Sunkao could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he spoke and she regretted pulling her hair back and losing the shield she normally had when it was down.

"And if I don't?" He asked softly with a smirk. It was just too easy, and too much fun, to resist messing with her.

At his response, she spun around raising the blade above her head…only to be thrown off guard by how close he really was. They were practically _touching_! Kyouhei took this to his advantage and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the knife threateningly in the air, preventing her from attacking. He leaned in a little closer, and her eyes grew wider.

"Well?"

He was so close…too close. Sunako could not move. This situation was similar to ones she had been in before…the most memorable being when the dazzling being in front of her had kissed her. Were it not for this memory replaying in her head, she could have easily gotten out of his grasp and punched him. _I'm going to melt!_ She thought helplessly, and in that moment her body reacted with the best defense mechanism it had to combat bright creatures like Takano Kyouhei. Blood gushed out of her nose and hit Kyouhei smack in the face. And the others thought they were perfect for each other.

He took a few steps back and wiped the blood from his face with the bottom of his shirt before he burst out laughing. _Too easy_. He looked at Sunako, who had already recovered and once again had her knife…only now she was bloody as well.

"I said get out!" She shouted as she pointed her knife and chased him out of the kitchen. Once he was gone, she cleaned herself up and returned to her cooking, trying not to think about the incident that had just occurred and trying even harder not to think of the memories it stirred up. Memories of when he had…

* * *

_Well, that's chapter two! Tell me what you think! :)_


	3. Kyouhei's Thoughts

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in any way. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

_

* * *

_

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 3: Kyouhei's Thoughts**

Kyohei walked back through the living room, now looking like a murder victim. Yuki screamed. "Are you okay?"

"Eh?" The bloody boy hadn't quite realized how bad he looked until Yuki's scream made him examine his shirt. That was what he got for using his shirt like a rag. "Nosebleed." The one word explained it all.

"What did you do this time?" Takenaga accused.

"I didn't do anything!" Kyouhei shouted back. Then a thought occurred to him. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. "See what happens when I get too close to her?" He said with a smirk and pointed to the bloody evidence. "So you should just give it up, because it would never work out."

"And why were you close to our dear Sunako-chan?" Ranmaru started to drape an arm around Kyouhei, but stepped back in a disgusted manor upon getting to near the bloody shirt. "Trying to kiss her perhaps?"

"Give it up already!" Kyohei pushed passed the others and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower." He muttered as he walked out of sight.

The frustrated teen stripped his clothing as he marched down the hall, leaving it where it fell, saving his boxers until he was in the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped inside, letting the warm water run down. _Why won't they just listen? It could never work between us so they should just give up already. _The memory of when he kissed Sunako popped into Kyouhei's head and he felt his heartbeat rise. Why was he getting so worked up about this? _How could I ever be with someone who nearly bleeds to death when I kiss them? Wait, since when do I even care about whether or not I'd be able to be with her in that way?_ More memories flashed through his mind.

He thought of the date they had been forced to go on…_That wasn't so bad. It was actually kind of fun._

He thought of the many times he had saved her, be it from being put in an adult video or marrying that creepy prince. _She's always causing trouble._ However, the thought that should have annoyed him, instead it caused a small smile to creep onto his beautiful features.

He thought of the time they had lived together, and even more recently the time they had fallen asleep together on the floor after studying. She was so close then. She even shared the futon with him. _Maybe she doesn't think I'm as bright anymore? Nah, she was probably just too tired to realize what she was doing…. But she does nosebleed a lot less lately…_

And again, he thought of the kiss. Had it really meant anything? He only kissed her because of all the confusing ideas Noi was putting in his head. That was the only reason wasn't it…just confusion? Kyohei ran his hands through his wet hair in frustration and let out a deep sigh as he tried to sort out his thoughts. _It's not like I really love her….right?_


	4. Sunako's Horror

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in any way. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

_

* * *

_

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 4: Sunako's Horror**

Meanwhile, Sunako began to serve dinner to the three boys who were present at the dinner table. She looked around for the one that was missing, contemplating whether to set a place for him too. So much food would go to waste if he wasn't eating, more so than if anyone else missed a meal.

"He just went to take a shower." Takenaga answer her unspoken question. "He should be down soon." Sunako just nodded and began to set out a fourth meal in Kyouhei's usual spot.

While she set everything out the three boys kept giving glances to one another, hoping someone else would ask Sunako the question they were all dying to know the answer too: Had Kyouhei kissed her more than once? His behavior earlier had been too odd to ignore, and once the three of them got to talking it only seemed more and more likely that he was hiding _something_. They had decided their best hope was to ask Sunako, since pestering Kyouhei only seemed to make him less likely to answer. However, asking Sunako was much scarier. The boys never knew how she would react to questions having to do with love or romance, and more often than not it was unfavorable. In the end, it was Ranmaru who finally gave into the silent battle and asked the question just as Sunako was about to take her dinner down the hall to her room. Kyouhei hadn't come down from the shower yet, and he just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Sunako-chan," The red haired boy began, flirtatiously brushing the hair out of his face as he turned to her. "May I ask you a question?"

The extreme kindness in his voice caught Sunako off guard and she took a step back from him for good measure. Bright creatures being extra nice usually meant they were plotting something. "That depends."

"Can I have a kiss?' He asked with his sexiest mischievous smile

"NO! Why would I do a thing like that?" She shouted, taking two more steps towards her exit.

"I heard that you let Kyouhei-kun kiss you. I want one too." He pouted, but it was lost on Sunako. She stood frozen. She didn't even notice the fact that the boys started arguing over how rude Ranmaru was.

_How do they know about that?_ She started to feel a little light headed. But what was worse… _I _let_ him kiss me_? That was _not_ how she remembered it. She had to defend herself and set the record straight or they were bound to start pushing that love nonsense on her. Sunako then burst out a spew of flustered information too fast and scrambled to be fully comprehensible before rushing off to her sanctuary to recover. All they were able to catch was something about being harassed, being confused, it being Noi's fault and it was**not love**…the last being the most clear.

"What's her problem?" Kyouhei asked as he entered the room. Sunako, much to her bad luck, had almost run him over on his way to the dining room. The three boys just snickered in response. "Whatever." He muttered before shoveling down his dinner.

* * *

_Well here's another chapter. :) Yes, they are short Bunni. Haha It's only because I had intended for this to be a one shot and it got too long. 500-600 words just seemed like a good place to break it into chapters based on how I'd written this particular story (My other wallflower fic actually has much longer chapters). So there's gonna be about 10 chapters total. _


	5. Into the Darkness

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in any way. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

_

* * *

_

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 4: Into the Darkness**

Kyouhei waited until his housemates had all gone to their respective rooms for the night before he slowly opened his bedroom door and stuck his head out into the hall. After making sure the coast was clear, he quietly crept out into the hallway and shut the door behind him. He continued to tiptoe downstairs and down the hall, stopping in front of Sunako's door. What he planned to do was embarrassing enough; he had no desire to awaken an audience. Outside her door, he paused. The screams and growling noises coming from her television could be heard clear as day from where he stood. These sounds were followed by excited laughter. She was definitely still awake.

Could he really be in love with a horror girl like Nakahara Sunako? Kyouhei sighed and ruffled his hair. _There's only one was to find out…._ And with that in mind, he opened the door.

Sunako jumped as the door opened unexpected and quickly turned to see the cause of the annoyance. The girl squinted at the light streaming in and hissed. "Too bright!_" _She then shouted at the source. "Who said you could come in here?"

"Geez! Don't freak already!" Kyouhei shouted back, stepping inside. "I haven't even done anything yet…" He muttered to himself under his breath, quietly enough that she didn't catch it.

"Take what you want and then please leave." Sunako assumed he was in her room to borrow a DVD again, and turned her attention back to her movie. Kyouhei closed the door behind him, blocking out most of the light. Sunako took this as a sign he did not plan to leave anytime soon and turned back around. "What do you want radiant creature?" She asked her usual manner.

"I want to try something." His words had been softer than normal. If she didn't know better, she'd have thought he sounded nervous, but her room didn't intimidate him like the others. Despite her best efforts, she usually didn't either.

Kyouhei walked over towards where she was sitting, picked up the remote, and turned off the TV. There went more light…leaving only the hallway light streaming through the cracks of the door and the glow of the numbers in the eye sockets of her skull shaped alarm clock. Sunako was about to protest his turning off her movie, but before she got a chance Kyouhei grabbed the blanket off her bed and draped it over her. She felt the blanket shift slightly.

"Can you see anything?" He asked, and she realized from the closeness of his voice that he was now in front of her, under the blanket as well.

The horror girl blinked a few times to see if her eyes would adjust, but saw nothing. The blanket had blocked out what little light had remained in her room. "N-no." She liked the darkness, but wasn't sure if she liked where this was going. The creature of light was much too close.

* * *

_Ahh, now I'm starting to regret making these so short! Haha well, I'll probably put the next one up real soon since this one and the next hold the idea that inspired the whole story…I just really want to get a chapter of my other story written and posted first since I feel bad updating this one more frequently than the other. (but it's probably not going to happen. XD)_


	6. Exploding Hearts

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in any way. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

_I'd just like to start this by thanking everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate it and hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 6: Exploding Hearts**

"Can you see anything?" He asked, and she realized from the closeness of his voice that he was now in front of her, under the blanket as well.

The horror girl blinked a few times to see if her eyes would adjust, but saw nothing. The blanket had blocked out what little light had remained in her room. "N-no." She liked the darkness, but wasn't sure if she liked where this was going. The creature of light was much too close.

"Not even with me, a _creature of light_ under here with you?" He asked again, mocking Sunako's voice as he used her term for him.

Sunako paused. The idea hadn't occurred to her yet. Why wasn't she able to see the most radiant creature of all? Surely, he would outshine any darkness. Sunako slowly reached out in front of her to make sure he was really in front of her and it wasn't a trick of some sort. At first reach, she got his face, nearly poking him in the eye. She quickly withdrew her hands before slowly reaching out again, slightly lower. This time her hands rested flat on his chest. Her touch gave Kyouhei goose bumps. He hadn't been expecting her to reach out like that. Sunako still could see nothing but darkness, but this was definitely the dazzling creature. It was just like when she had been blindfolded for the dancing competition. All her other senses were taking over. She could hear each hesitant breath he took, her nose was flooded with his sweet scent, and she could feel his muscular build through his t-shirt. Most importantly, she could feel his heart beating under the palm of her hand. "No…" She finally answered after what felt like ages. Being this close turned seconds to minutes.

"So you're in total darkness?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes…" Sunako exhaled her answer. _Why does he _want_ me to be in darkness? _The question rang somewhere in the back of her mind, close enough for her to wonder, but too far for her to think of an answer. It was getting harder and harder to think straight under while under the blanket with the radiant being. They were so close and yet, she wasn't melting…

Kyouhei clumsily reached out his right hand and found her arm. He traced it to her shoulder and then upwards until his hand rested on her neck and he brushed his thumb along her cheekbone. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this…_

Sunako still had her hands resting on his chest, ready to push him away at any moment, should she need to. She could feel his heart beat rise as he touched her. Why was it beating so fast? She then realized her heart was racing as well. It felt like both their hearts were going to beat their way out of their bodies at any moment. A human heart wasn't meant to beat this fast! Sunako was positive that it was only a matter of time before their hearts broke free of their bone-lined cages and caused a bloody mess on the floor. She knew why hers was racing. How could it not when she was so close to a radiant being? But, why was the dazzling creature's? She had never known him to have an aversion to creatures of darkness. He seemed to be the most tolerant of her out of all of the radiant beings.

"W-why…." She began to ask, but stopped when he moved his hand under her chin, lifting her head the slightest bit. She felt him lean in a little closer, felt his breath on her, felt his hair brush against her, and felt his heart race even faster. The last was what her thoughts clung to. _His heart is going to burst out for sure._ She expected a bloody explosion…but instead, felt something warm and soft suddenly against her lips. He was _kissing_ her! Sunako's eyes grew wide in realization before fluttering shut.

Kyouhei, who had been expecting a bloody explosion of a different kind, suddenly pulled away in shock when he felt a response. _Did she just kiss me back?_ The thought was almost incomprehensible. He kissed her again to see if it was his imagination, this time deepening the kiss a little. Once again, she returned it. He was sure of it. When both were out of breath, they parted.

And then…there was silence. No nosebleeds. No fainting. Just silence. Sunako scooted back away from Kyouhei and the blanket fell off her. He then pulled the blanket off himself and tossed it on her bed. The light in the room was just enough to make out her figure sitting across from him on the floor.

Sunako's head was spinning as she brought her hand to her lips. _What just happened? His kissed me? _Why? _Why would such a dazzling creature kiss me? _Her thoughts were racing.

"It worked…" Kyouhei said to himself softly, shocked that she hadn't nearly bled to death like before. He had never expected his idea to actually _work_. His quiet words were enough to bring Sunako to reality enough to realize he was still in the room.

"Why…why would you do that?" The way in which she asked, made Kyouhei feel a pang of guilt.

"What are you talking about?" He tried to make out her facial expression. The darkness was no longer working in his favor. "Didn't you just…" He stopped short. _Of course she would deny kissing me back_. Kyouhei sighed and stood up. He should probably leave before she tried to kill him…

Sunako on the other hand was still trying to figure out _why_. _Why would his kiss me again? Why? _Why_? __**Why?**_The thought echoed through her mind, gaining more and more intensity. Then she remembered what he had said the last time. _"That was just…a moment of confusion." _She still wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but she knew one thing for sure.

"Feeling confused…is…only an excuse once." She said shakily, as if he had been following the silent debate in her head.

"I'm not confused anymore." He answered, hand already on the door handle. "If you think about it, I'm sure you can figure it out." Kyouhei opened the door and could have sworn he heard scrambling outside of it, but no one was there when he stepped outside into the hallway. He turned around and looked at the girl who now had her hands grasping the sides of her head. "Just don't think about it _too_ much. You'll hurt yourself."

Sunako looked up at him, and even through squinted eyes, she could make out a small, but bright, smile on the boy's face before he shut the door and left her to her darkness.

* * *

_So this was actually supposed to be two chapters, but I just couldn't bear to split it up! It would have lost some of the effect, and I'm actually a little proud of this. Haha I tried really hard to make it cute but still in character…so please let me know what you think! Even if you disagree and think it's terribly OOC! I always welcome criticism. _

_I'm thinking there's gonna be about 3 more chapters to wrap it up, and a short epilogue that I'm still writing. (I know I said this is already fully written so you'd think I would know how many more chapters, but I'm continually revising and tweaking it as I post new chapters)_


	7. A Passionless Kiss

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in any way. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

_

* * *

_

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 7: A Passionless Kiss**

Sunako looked up at him, and even through squinted eyes, she could make out a small, but bright, smile on the boys face before he shut the door and left her to her darkness.

Sunako stared at the door long after Kyouhei had shut it. _Confused….not confused anymore. Not confused about what? What had he been confused about before? Why not confused…_ The words all seemed to circle around and jumble together in her thoughts. When Sunako felt like her head was about to burst, she heard her friends speak out to her.

_Sunako-chan, why would you kiss a creature of light?_

"Hiroshi-kun?" Sunako asked aloud as she crawled over to her friends. "Please forgive me! It didn't mean anything!"

_Did you kiss him back?_ Another voice questioned.

"A-Akira-kun!" She turned to the half-body. "I…" She trailed off. Had she really? She wasn't sure. "It didn't mean anything!" She repeated again.

_Are you sure about that?_ A feminine voice rang out.

"Josephine! You too?" She now turned to the skeleton cowgirl.

_If Sunako-chan says it didn't mean anything, then it didn't. Right, Sunako? _Hiroshi argued. He always took Sunako's side, even when she was wrong. This was one of many reasons he was her favorite.

"R-right."

_But didn't you kiss him back? _ Josephine persisted.

"B-but-" Sunako turned to Josephine.

_Sunako-chan would never do such a thing!_ Hiroshi interrupted.

"Ano…" She turned back to hiroshi.

_Maybe she has feelings for the boy._ Josepine suggested and Sunako shook her head 'no'. _Maybe she wanted to kiss him._

_The creature of light has kissed her before and it meant nothing._ Hiroshi countered and Sunako nodded.

"That's right!" Sunako remembered the time Kyouhei had made her kiss John to prove the kiss had no meaning. "A kiss without passion is nothing at all." She repeated the words he had spoken to her so long ago on the roof of the school. Had that been why he was confused? Why he had kissed her after Noi's shojo manga attack…to see if there would be passion? And now…he wasn't confused? What did that mean? Had he felt passion or not?

_Was it like kissing John this time too?_ Akira spoke up again, breaking her off from her thought.

Sunako didn't have an answer. The horror girl reached over, picked up John and held him in her lap. She had intended to kiss him again but had stopped…_Why am I so nervous all the sudden?_

_Go ahead Sunako-chan. _Josephine encouraged. Sunako nodded and lifted the skull so that it was level with her face and pressed her lips against it. Her eyes grew wide and the skull fell from her hands. John rolled down her lap and into the dusty corner of the room as Sunako grasped the sides of her head.

It wasn't the same. Kissing John had felt like nothing. Kissing Kyouhei had felt like…she wasn't quite sure what, but it was definitely _something_. His lips had been soft, and warm. Sunako had liked the feeling. She had liked the way his kiss had sent chills through her body, and the way kissing him back had made her head grow light. It was coming back to her now. She moved a hand and gently placed her fingers to her lips.

"I wanted to kiss him…" Her voice was below a whisper and she didn't dare look at her friends. Still, it was more than just that. She liked being around him. He was different from the others…but how could she betray the darkness like that? How could she betray her friends who had been there for her all this time by having feelings for her enemy? Tears began to fall from her cheeks. "Please forgive me…I broke my promise not to ever touch creatures of light."

_Is that really what you want Sunako-chan, to never again touch the creature of light? _The girl looked up at Josephine and the skeleton continued. _This creature of light, has he not tried to understand the darkness? Isn't that why he used the blanket, so Sunako-chan wouldn't melt? And didn't he once sacrifice himself to save Hiroshi-kun? _

_He did._ Hiroshi agreed._ He was quite brave._

Sunako nodded and sniffed, wiping away some of her tears. "I-it's okay?"

Was it really okay for her to want to kiss the creature of light?


	8. The Innocent Ending

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in any way. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

_

* * *

_

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 8: The Innocent Ending**

Kyouhei tossed and turned in bed unable to fall asleep. What had he done? Sunako was going to murder him for sure this time. _But she didn't nose bleed._ Still, there was no doubt she would soon be chasing after him with her beloved katana or trying to smother him with a pillow in his sleep. However, this was not the thought that kept him tossing and turning on his giant bed. _She kissed me back_. A small smile crept onto his face. He couldn't help it. Then he caught himself smiling at the idea and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face a pillow, embarrassed by how happy the thought made him. _She's probably already made herself forget._ At this thought, he frowned into his pillow. The boy let out a sigh as he rolled onto his back and folded his hands behind his head. _It's impossible. _

A soft knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. Who would want to bother him this late at night? He decided to ignore it, maybe it was just his imagination. When he didn't respond, there was another knock and the door crept open. He turned his head slightly and saw Sunako standing in the doorway. She furrowed her brow and her lips formed a small pout in a look of confused determination. Kyouhei's eyes met hers for a moment, and he turned away. He could feel his cheeks burning from her intense gaze. _Since when am I the one that gets flustered?_ He thought in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"I want to try something." She said softly, repeating the words he had said earlier that evening. Sunako started to walk towards Kyouhei, and he sat up in bed, bracing himself for a sudden attack. As she moved closer he noticed that she was carrying John with her. Sunako climbed into his bed and sat facing him at a distance that was oddly close for her.

"What are you-" Kyouhei was cut off as he felt something press against his lips… something that was neither warm nor soft. Actually, it was cold and hard. It was a skull. Kyouhei shoved John away from his face and rubbed his lips as if it would undo what just happened. "You've really lost it this time haven't you?" _I can't believe she just made me kiss that thing!_ He looked as Sunako who was now cradling John in her lap. She spoke, but didn't take her gaze off her skull friend.

"What that the same or different?"

Kyouhei blinked. "What? What are you talking about?"

She repeated it, more intensely this time, stressing each word. "Was that the same or different?" He could tell she was annoyed he didn't understand the meaning of her question.

"From when I kissed you?" He asked, noticing her slight flinch at the word _kissed_. The girl nodded, continuing to stare down at her skull and stroke the smooth surface with one of her thumbs. John was her object of security right now; the reason she felt brave enough to be in the dazzling creature's room. He saw her chest rise as she took in a deep breath and lifted her head slightly, but not enough to make real eye contact. She had that same look of confused determination she had when she first walked into his room.

"Did it _feel _the same or different?" She asked, clarifying her question, and putting extra emphasis on the word that really mattered.

Kyouhei felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. _So, that's what she was getting at._ He thought, remembering their conversation so long ago on the roof of the school building. He placed a hand on the top of her head and tilted it up so that she would really look at him. "Different." His reply was gentle, a rarity in his speech.

Sunako nodded under his touch. "I see." She quickly moved off the bed and out the door, leaving behind John and a very confused golden haired boy.

Kyouhei ruffled his hair roughly as a new wave of emotion settled in. Unlike the unfamiliar wave of euphoria and fear that had enveloped him before the raven-haired girl had entered his room, the wave of emotion following her exit he was much more familiar with; this wave contained anger and rejection, two things he knew all too well. _What the __**hell**__ was that?_ He screamed the thought in his head as he toppled backwards onto his bed expecting to feel the soft bounce of the mattress. Unfortunately, he had miscalculated where he was sitting on the bed at this point and instead of bouncing, his head collided with the headboard emitting a large _thud_. Now not only was there a dull ache in his chest, but he had a rather large bump on the back of his head.

"Dammit!" Kyouhei took his newfound anger out on the headboard by punching it, causing an unsatisfying crack down the middle. _She couldn't have just tried to kill me like she normally does…_ His thoughts quickly returned to the cause of the ache in his chest. While physically his head hurt more, he couldn't deny that it seemed to be the lesser pain. Why had she bothered to make him kiss John if she was just going to reject him anyway? Kyouhei tossed the thought around in his head, and as he did so, he noticed Sunako had left the door partially open when she left. He felt another twinge of annoyance at the fact and got up to close it.

Kyouhei stomped halfway across the room when the door opened completely, revealing the girl who had just left moments ago. He froze. Up until that moment, anger had been winning the battle of his emotions over rejection. However, the second he caught sight of those violet orbs his anger crumpled in defeat. He saw her glance at the now broken headboard for a brief moment as it caught her eye, but she must have decided to ignore it because she made no move to say anything. Instead, Sunako simply quietly shut the door behind her. It was only now, that he noticed she was holding a folded blanket in her hands.

Sunako took a few cautious steps towards the boy standing in the middle of the room. When she was close enough, the girl summoned all her strength and looked him in the eyes. She felt it was important she do so. When amethyst met russet, her gaze was sure and intense. When she spoke, it was so softly her words would have paled in comparison to her gaze, had they not carried such weight. Who knew such simple words could carry such great weight for two creatures?

"I'm not confused anymore either." Sunako said softly, and the blanket fell over their heads before she could even catch Kyouhei's smile.

* * *

_Well, I thought I'd upload the last two part at once since I'm moving in two days (ack!) and won't have time to update anything for a while. I made them longer than I had originally intended because I was too lazy to split them. haha I'll post the epilogue once I get settled into my new apartment and have internet access. Hopefully sometime next week before gradschool starts up!_

_But please let me know what you think! I wanna know before I post the epilogue to see if I should change anything in it based on what people think of the ending.  
_


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in any way. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

_Dedicated to everyone who reviewed. thanks guys! 3  
_

_

* * *

_

**Love is Blind**

**Epilogue**

One month later…

Sunako stood in the kitchen preparing the ingredients for the night's dinner. She found a new recipe and was excited to try it out on the boys. The rice was in the cooker, the meat marinating in mixture of spices, and all she needed to do now was chop the vegetables. She grabbed them out of her shopping bag and lined them up on the cutting board. Reaching for her favorite kitchen knife, she prepared to start chopping when she heard footsteps behind her. Someone was in her kitchen. Sunako took the knife and stabbed it into the counter to her right, resting her hand on top of it.

"Radiant creatures are supposed to stay out of my kitchen!" She growled out. That was enough to scare away all but one of her housemates. When she felt a pair of strong arms snake their way around her waist, she knew she was dealing with the one creature that was immune to her horror antics. Unfortunately, she was not immune to his. Sunako inhaled deeply at the surprise of his touch. She only relaxed slightly when she felt the familiar weight of his head on top of hers.

"I'm hungry." Takano Kyouhei's baritone voice vibrated its way through her as he spoke. "When's dinner gonna be done?"

"Never." Sunako took on the most intimidating tone she could muster up when he was this close to her and tightened her grip on her knife. "Unless you get out of my kitchen."

"And if I don't?" He asked, feigning innocence. Sunako couldn't see his face, fortunately, but knew all too well the smirk that was most likely playing upon his features. She took the knife out of the counter.

"I'll stab you." She muttered as she did her best to wiggle her way out of his grasp, knife waving in the air as she did so. He only tightened the backwards embrace he had her locked in and she groaned in annoyance. "Fine, I won't stab you."

"Good." Kyouhei answered happily, letting the horror girl go. However, she still didn't turn around.

"You'll just starve to death." She continued, and the bright creature could sense the evil glint in her eye. She always got one when she made such threats, and he knew she meant business. She may be his girlfriend, but she seemed to have no issues torturing him.

"But-" He began to protest, only to be cut off.

"How am I supposed to get anything done!" She began to chop furiously as she spoke. "You come traipsing in here with your brightness, only wanting to distract me…" Her shouts quickly faded into mumbled rants as she concentrated on her chopping.

"Will you still starve me if I give you a present?" The dazzling creature asked, remembering why he had originally come to find her before his growling stomach had distracted him.

"Since when do you buy people presents?" She asked disbelievingly. She continued to chop, but he could tell he piqued her interest.

"Eh, I got paid today." Kyouhei's answer came out simply. It gave away none of the hours spent debating over whether or not to get her something, what to get, and picking it out. Buying something for a girl, even a horror girl, was not his specialty. It was too embarrassing. Nonetheless, he reached in his back pocket and took out the object he had stuck in there earlier. "Besides, we can't hide under a blanket forever."

The last part of his explanation caused Sunako to stop cutting. She could feel her face flush and her heartbeat rise. Yes, they were dating now. Boyfriend and girlfriend, terms both of them had accepted rather reluctantly. They used the terms more for the sake of others than for themselves. Yes, they kissed. She could picture the blanket that had sat safely by his nightstand with John resting on top since that fateful night. John was her little piece of darkness that remained in the bright creature's room even after she was gone. He had once suggested something bright for her room, but her answer had been that he was bright enough. However, they never really discussed any of these things. Love and romance, it just wasn't their style. They both knew how they felt about one another and that was enough. Maybe love was an illusion, but what they felt for one another was not. It was real, and there was no need to cloud its meaning with a confusing word like _love_. So now, as Sunako took a deep breath and set down her knife, she wondered why he said such a thing.

Before she could ask her question, she felt something placed on her head, and the world got a little bit darker. Sunako spun around to see the creature of light smiling down at her…only he wasn't bright. His smile did not blind her or make her melt. She reached up and felt below her nose and there was no blood.

"Pretty good, ne?" He asked happily and she nodded in amazement. "There're skulls on your pair. They look pretty cool."

Sunako looked down as she took off the pair of sunglasses Kyouhei had placed on her head. A look of joyful fascination filled her face as she ran her fingers along the rhinestone skulls glued to each side of the black sunglasses. "Hiroshi will be jealous…" She thought aloud to herself as she examined them. She put them back on and smiled up at her boyfriend, who was wearing a pair as well. How they had become a couple, she would never fully understand, but she was finding it harder and harder to fight the idea every day. Before she thought about it too much and changed her mind, Sunako leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed the dazzling creature. "It works." She breathed out when they parted. She was fully conscious and nosebleed free.

"Wanna try it without them next?" Kyouhei asked with a playful grin. Even with both of them wearing sunglasses, he could make out her slightly horrified expression. "Maybe in another month or two." He placed a hand on top of her head and laughed as she slowly relaxed and a small smile graced her features once again.

"Or twelve." She added as she turned around and got back to preparing dinner, keeping the sunglasses on.

Meanwhile, the three boys who had been watching from their secret spot in the doorway made their way back to the living room before they were caught, and most likely murdered, by the raging couple.

"Was that supposed to be romantic?" Ranmaru scoffed. "A child could do better!"

"I thought it was kind of cute…in a way." Yuki piped in.

"They do suite one another." Takenaga agreed. "But if that's their idea of romance…" He began, and the two others looked at him, waiting for the response. "It's going to be years before she's a lady…"

* * *

_Well, that's the last little edition to this story! I wanted to add it to explain why they didn't exactly "confess" in the final chapter and allude to the idea that Sunako might be able to kiss him without a nosebleed one day. Haha Let me know what you think!_

_ps. To anyone reading MFEO, I'm working on getting the next chapter out this week. I just have so much unpacking to do!_


End file.
